Falling Is Like This
by Medie
Summary: An old friend of Methos's becomes far more. (Original character) written for the HL Lyric Wheel


Methos stepped out into the rock garden and was rewarded with the strong Presence of his lover.  
He smiled and advanced forward.   
  
Leisurely, he wandered along the path until he spotted the Chinese beauty standing next to the   
reflecting pool.   
  
Gracefully, Ling moved through a Kung Fu form. Her limbs moving languidly and without resistance.  
  
Methos sat on the edge of a large flat rock and watched.   
  
Gods above, she was gorgeous.   
  
Her long hair was braided down over one shoulder and her dark eyes were focused on some distant   
point while her slender body moved with an elegance that drew the ancient's attention to her   
smooth skin.   
  
Instantly his memory conjured up the feeling of how soft that skin was, silky smooth under his  
fingers.   
  
Methos sighed. He was falling in love with her. After knowing her for over three thousand years.  
After being her friend, confidante, co-conspirator, support system...occasional lover...   
  
After being a thousand different things to her, and she to him, they'd entered a new territory.  
They were falling in love. And Methos was still struggling with the new emotions that Ling had   
brought The passion, the love, and the fear.   
  
She stopped moving and turned to face him.   
  
Their eyes locked and Methos felt his world shake with the impact.   
  
He felt out of control, like they were in free fall. It was exhilarating, and terrifying.   
  
~~~  
  
Ling had felt the other Immortal's approach but she hadn't been alarmed. She knew that it was   
most likely Methos and even if it wasn't, her home was built on Holy Ground. It was her sanctuary  
and she wouldn't leave until she wanted too. No one, mortal or Immortal, could make her.   
  
Well, one Immortal could...   
  
She watched Methos out of the corner of her eye as she practised, watched the look in his eyes,  
the expression on his face...After knowing him for over three millennia, she was more than   
familiar with her elder's mind. So much so, that she often felt as though she could read his very  
thoughts.   
  
But she didn't need that familiarity to tell her what Methos was thinking.   
  
He was thinking about the same thing she was.   
  
When had it happened? When had she begun falling?   
  
Ling had always prided herself on her emotional control. It had kept her alive for over four  
thousand years and had kept her from making detrimental mistakes in those years. Mistakes that  
would have broken her heart. Or someone else's.   
  
Yet, seemingly overnight, her legendary control had failed her.   
  
He had dropped in for a surprise visit to help her settle into her new home. Just as he had done   
before. When he'd arrived he'd only intended to stay for a few days. Those days had stretched   
into weeks and those weeks were now stretching into months.   
  
She finished her workout and turned to face him completely.   
  
Looking into his eyes, she felt her heart begin to race.   
  
She knew it was crazy. Falling in love with another Immortal was asking for trouble. Very risky  
business.   
  
In all her four thousand years Ling had never allowed herself to love one of her own kind. She   
couldn't make herself take the chance. Oh, she'd had Immortal lovers, Methos included. But she'd  
never loved them like she'd loved the mortal men she'd married. She just couldn't trust that   
much.   
  
Loving someone who could one day kill her...It had never been a leap of faith that she'd been   
willing to make.   
  
Yet, that was exactly what she was doing. She knew the possibility, though remote, was there.   
That she and Methos would one day end up crossing swords. It had happened to other Immortal   
couples and she knew, if they weren't careful, it would happen to them. And that thought   
terrified her. Not that she would die...But the thought that she would have to kill someone she  
loved...That terrified her above all else.   
  
Ling smiled softly and started to walk to Methos.   
  
She knew the risks but she could no more stop loving Methos than she could cut off her own head.   
  
Methos held out a hand and Ling placed hers in it, allowing him to pull her down onto the rock  
with him.   
  
"Finished for the day?" He asked, tucking a stray strand of her hair away from her face.   
  
She nodded. "What were you thinking about?"   
  
Methos smiled slightly. "When?"   
  
"When you walked up, you had this odd look on your face." The Asian woman tilted her head  
slightly, appraising her lover. "Thinking deep thoughts again?"   
  
"Yes. I was thinking about us." He responded honestly. After knowing each other as long as they  
had, Methos and Ling no longer even attempted to lie to each other. Both could see through it.   
"How this happened?" As he spoke, he traced a finger along her jawline.   
  
"I've been thinking about it too." Her smiled turned wicked. "Who would've thought that the   
barbarian I met some three thousand years ago would somehow manage to steal my heart."   
  
Methos laughed. "Barbarian? Watch who you're calling a barbarian, woman."   
  
"I am watching you..." Ling leaned forward, gently brushing her lips against his. "Very, very,  
closely."   
  
Methos's eyes wandered over Ling's delicate features, drinking them in. "How did this happen?" He  
questioned. "When did we let this slip by?"   
  
She shook her head. " I don't know." She smiled. "I have been alive four over four millennia and   
never, in those four thousand years, have I loved one of our kind...Until now, yet..."   
  
"Yet, you can't stop feeling it." He finished with a nod.   
  
"Nor do I want to..." She rested her head against Methos' shoulder. "It's like we're falling..."   
  
"Out of control." He agreed, rubbing his cheek against her satiny hair.   
  
"So, what do we do?" Ling asked, her breath warm against his neck.   
  
He felt a shiver go through him at the sensation, he took a deep breath and forced his desires  
under control. "The only thing we can do...enjoy the ride for as long as we can."   
  
She straightened up and looked at him, her eyes serious. "Which brings us to another topic."   
  
Methos did his best to look innocent. "What topic?"   
  
She raised an eyebrow. "You know full well what I'm talking about. What happens if one of us is  
challenged?"   
  
He sighed heavily. "Ling, we are Immortals. We fight in The Game." He hesitated. "Believe me   
darling, I'm sorry I can't help you, I cannot keep you safe." He chuckled wryly. "I'm sorry I   
can't help myself. We just have to treasure every moment we can." He ran a finger down her tiny   
nose. "And, speaking of treasuring..." He leaned forward, capturing her lips in a warm,  
increasingly passionate, kiss.   
  
Ling smiled lazily. "Explain to me how you can completely knock me off track and topic?"   
  
Methos' answer was mumbled against her skin." Because I'm very old and very wise."   
  
She laughed and gripped his shoulders, pushing him back slightly. "For starters, my love, you are  
only a little over two centuries older than I am and as for your wisdom?" She snorted. "The only   
wisdom you've been spouting lately comes from the music you hear at Joe's club...That and Queen."  
  
"Helps me keep the Boyscout's head on straight. Someone has to do it." Methos stood and scooped  
her into his arms. "Now, let's forget about Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod and concentrate on  
a more pressing issue."   
  
"And what issue would that be?" Ling asked with a laugh, wrapping her arms around his neck and   
resting her head on his shoulder.   
  
His responding chuckle was low and full of promise.   
  
Cradling his precious cargo against his chest, Methos picked his way through the garden and into  
the house.   
  
He didn't put her down until he reached the bedroom, where he laid her gently down on the bed.  
  
Picking up Ling's hairbrush, Methos sat next to her and slowly unbraided her gleaming black hair.  
Her eyes slid half-shut as he slowly began running the brush through her hair.   
  
"You keep this up," She murmured sleepily. "And I'll be down for the count."   
  
He put the brush down and eased her hair aside. "Well, we can't have that. I much prefer you   
awake and lively." He dropped a few kisses along his love's neck.   
  
Ling turned to face him, her dark eyes warm and hazy. "And I much prefer being awake and lively."  
She pulled him to her and kissed him hungrily.   
  
"Mmmm...Very lively." Methos noted as she pulled him down on top of her.   
  
~~~  
  
Much later that evening, they lay curled together in their bed, Ling sleeping peacefully in   
Methos's arms while he, however, was wide awake and thinking. His earlier conversation with her   
was echoing around in his mind. One thing in particular was sticking with him.   
  
What happened if one of them was challenged? What if it was Ling? What if...   
  
His throat constricted and his mind refused to finish the thought. He'd lost too many friends and  
lovers over the previous century. He wasn't ready to face losing another one.   
  
Especially not her. He couldn't stand the thought of losing Ling. Not after having her in his   
life to varying degrees for over three thousand years.   
  
Methos lightly brushed his fingers down her sensitive throat.   
  
In her sleep, the beautiful Immortal shivered slightly and snuggled down under the covers.   
  
Methos looked at her, love and fear warring for control in his eyes. He knew that the possibility  
existed that their relationship would end in agony. She knew it too, they'd discussed it more   
than once.   
  
They were going into their relationship with their eyes open. Whatever happened, happened.   
  
If there was anything their combined experience in the Game had taught them, it was enjoying  
every day, every year...every century. They'd learned to live every moment as if it were their  
last. And as Immortals...that possibility was there.   
  
Ling shifted in his arms and murmured something in an ancient dialect, the language of her   
birthplace.   
  
Methos tightened his grip on her and forced his mind onto more pleasant thoughts...Like the  
nicknames the Watchers had bestowed upon himself and Ling. The ancient Immortal smiled.   
Ironically enough, the nicknames were aliases they'd both used. Adam and Eve. The two oldest  
Immortals.   
  
She opened one eye and smiled at him. "Methos, will you stop thinking so loud and go to sleep."   
  
"Thinking so loud?" He raised a skeptical eyebrow. "My darling, the last time I checked, you were  
an Immortal. Not a telepath. How could I possibly be thinking too loud?"   
  
Ling opened her other eye and sat up, ignoring his open appraisal of her nude form. "It's quite  
simple, my love, when you are thinking, your breathing changes. Anyone who knows you can hear the  
difference."   
  
"If you get close enough." Methos agreed. He hesitated then reached out to touch her face. "Like  
you did."   
  
She smiled and turned in to his touch.   
  
Looking at her, he spoke.   
  
He spoke words of endearment, words of love.   
  
He spoke in a language he couldn't even remember learning.   
  
Yet somehow, he knew, Ling understood. The look in her eyes told him that.   
  
It didn't matter, Methos knew that, with everything in him, he knew.   
  
It didn't matter if he or Ling lost their heads in a week or in a millennia. It didn't matter   
when they died.   
  
They only thing that mattered was the times he held Ling, loved Ling...treasured her as she  
loved, held and treasured him.   
  
They were falling. Toward what...They couldn't be sure. But they were falling.   
  
Fighting their feelings was like trying to fight gravity...Impossible.   
  
So, it was better to just let themselves fall...And enjoy the ride while it lasted.   
  
That was all they were guaranteed...And for them, for that moment, it was enough.   
  
Falling is Like This   
Ani deFranco   
  
You give me that look that's like laughing   
with liquid in your mouth   
Like you're choosing between choking   
and spitting it all out   
Like you're trying to fight gravity   
on a planet that insists   
that love is like falling   
and falling is like this   
  
Feels like reckless driving when we're talking   
it's fun while it lasts and it's faster than walking   
But no one is going to sympathize when we crash   
they'll say you hit what you head for   
you get what you ask   
And we'll say we didn't know   
we didn't even try   
  
One minute there was road beneath us   
and the next just sky.   
  
I'm sorry I can't help you   
I cannot keep you safe   
Sorry I can't help myself   
So don't look at me that way   
We can't fight gravity   
on a planet that insists   
that love is like falling   
and falling is like this 


End file.
